The objective of this study is to determine the relations between sympathetic & immune reactivity to stress-elicited upper respiratory infections (URI). Subjects' cardiovascular and immune responses (NK cell activity to a behavioral challenge, an evaluative speech performance) will be assessed on two occasions. Subjects will then be monitored over a 16 week surveillance period for physical symptons; URIs, health practices, stress levels, and moods using weekly behavioral health diaries.